


Morning Star

by Maxcoolgirl



Series: Dragon of the Moon [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Full Moon, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mating Bites, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Romance, Secret Identity, Super Saiyan Sex, Teen Romance, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxcoolgirl/pseuds/Maxcoolgirl
Summary: She will never be able to give herself to love more than to serving the princess. Minako resigned herself to this as an undeniable truth. But meeting with an old friend of her shattered this truth. Can that naive childlike love grow into something much more? Can a heir to Capsule Corp. be the one she can spend eternity with?





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Trunks is eighteen, Minako is seventeen, thus the «underage». It takes place after the fight with Galaxia (according to manga) and before the meeting with Uub.

       They say spring is a time of love. It's hard not to agree: cold winter gives way to warmth, trees are covered with greenery, flowers blossom everywhere, the air is filled with freshness and sweet aromas. As if nature recreates a romantic mood, ideal for dating.

       It's funny that it was in spring that he decided to break up. And in this park, under the shadow of a cherry blossom.

       «Well, that’s the case. Forgive me for telling you this in such way, Minako. You must be really angry with me now.»

       How many times she already heard those apologies for their own feelings? So often that it's even funny. But she understands that that's the rules of courtesy and peculiar decency dictate to him. Yet she doesn't need it. Nobody needs it.

       «Of course I'm not mad at you, Kyo-kun!»

       It seems that her words, a smile and an expression of relief on her face surprised him. Well, of course, when you tell your girlfriend that you should break up, you expect tears, tantrums, insults and desperate pleas like "don't leave me", "I can't live without you" and everything similar to those. But Minako, fortunately, didn't belong to such a kind of girls.

      «Actually, I've noticed that you've grown cold towards me. It was only a matter of time when you'd finally stop walking around the bush. So I'm glad you made your choice and I'm not angry at all that you chose not me. God knows, I did everything I could to keep you, but it was not enough. If you really love Amami-chan more than me, then I just have to let you go.»

      He visibly shifted from her words. His gaze flew around, trying not to intersect with her honest and absolutely calm eyes.

      «Wow ... it's ... Damn, now I'm doubly ashamed before you, Minako.»

      «Please, don’t feel so. It's all right. It's just that fate has no future for you and me. I really hope that it _will_ be with you and Amami-chan. I sincerely wish you happiness.»

      Kyo-kun shifted uncomfortably, but still met with Minako’s gaze and, when he made sure that she was absolutely serious, sighed with relief. He smiled shyly at her.

      «You're just an amazing girl, Aino Minako. You deserve a better guy than me.»

      She just smiled back at him and hugged him in goodbye. So they broke up. Without unnecessary scenes and scandals. This has always happened in such way and it was not the first time. Surely not the last one.

      Aino Minako had a lot of relationships during the whole period of her blooming youth, both with guys and girls. Even Makoto was one of her ex'. There were visits, gifts, long chatting, photos in instagram, hugs, kisses and of course sex. But still her relationships never lasted too long. The longest - six months - was with Makoto. And only because Mina couldn't brace herself to break up for a long time - she was too afraid that their friendship, already spoiled by love, would be permanently destroyed, and Mako would stop even talking to her. Fortunately, Makoto herself settled everything. In her usual straightforward manner, she came to Minako and said: «If you want to break up, like girlfriends, then say so! I will understand everything! We will still be friends and companions.» That day was one of the few cases when Minako cried because of the breakup. She incessantly, simultaneously dipping her clothes in tears, asked Mako forgiveness for her cowardice. For all the pain that she caused her. But even if Makoto was hurt, she assured Minako that this pain would pass, and their friendship would remain unbreakable. This dumped a huge load from Minako's soul and she was able to calm down. After that, the girls ordered a bunch of sweets at home and spent the whole evening sitting on the couch watching doramas. Even if Minako was good with Makoto like a girl, she was admitted to her and herself that it was not love - only crush.

      Yes, those were crushes. All that she had until now were just impulses. A bright flame flared in her chest, but didn't burn too long. As if lightning struck a lonely tree in the middle of a wasteland. If there are no other trees nearby, the fire will quickly die out, leaving only coals and ashes. Her heart has never felt like a large forest fire flared up inside so far. Something close to this she was experiencing with Kunzite and... that boy, but it wasn't for long. Because of external factors actually, but nevertheless it was too brief to perceive as a true feeling. And even then these two cases are just exceptions, confirming the rule. Aino Minako had crushes, but never loved.

      This happened so often and became so familiar that Minako had long ceased to be surprised. Whenever she, or her partner, decided to break up, Minako always remained calm and benevolent. Breaking up is not a tragedy - this is only the next step. Every relationship is a useful and still great experience. And when they end, it only means that you go further and are open to a new experience. Minako always wished her partners to find happiness with their new passions, regardless of who leaves whom. And they, in turn, always, by some surprising coincidence, told her that she deserved better.

      It was always like this. And so it will be until the end of her life - with this fact she has long resigned. Kaito Ace - Adonis - was right. Whomever she met, she won't have a future with him. She will never be able to give all her heart to love, for her duty is above all. Her mission, which she is obliged to fulfil until the end of her days: to protect her princess and the peace on the whole planet of Earth. Minako was born a warrior. To fight in the name of good and light was as natural to her as breathing. So it makes no sense to complain once again that she isn't lucky in love. This isn’t the matter of _luck_ , it's just not her destiny, and there's nothing to change it.

      Still, no matter how much she assured herself of this, there is sadness in her soul.

      Failed again...

      No! She _will not_ cry! There's no point in crying! She needs to eat something sweet, then the mood will rise in a moment! Fortunately, a stall with ice cream was nearby. Having bought herself a cone with three different flavors, coated with whipped cream, caramel and sprinkled with nut and chocolate chips, Minako continued her walk through the park. Fortunately the day was good - warm, sunny. Strange thing - most of her breakings happened exactly in this park. Almost next to the fountain where Usagi and Mamoru meet before and after classes. Isn’t that ironic? Or is this park so special - fateful? It would be nice to meet her new love here - so far this park didn't give her such joy. Not that Mina hoped with all her heart to start a new relationship so soon after the break, but ...

      «I hate you!» was someone's outraged cry, and then a loud slap.

      The source of the scream was found immediately: a guy and a girl near Minako, it seems, also experienced a break up. Obviously not as calmly as Minako did, on the basis of a reddened wake from the hand on the boy's cheek.

      «You're disgusting! I don't want to see you again! Don't even think of calling me!»

      After a lot of screaming, the girl turned on her high heels and retired, grumbling as she went.

      «Why should I call you if I the one who ditched you?» Minako heard from afar the irritated, but moderately calm voice of the guy.

      In general, it's not her business, is it? This young man, most likely, doesn't need anybody's pity. There wasn't a trace of sadness on his stern face with precise features. Neither was disappointment nor resentment. Only arrogant indifference, perhaps even relief. Since he himself decided to ditch this girl, it means that there were reasons for this and it was entirely his choice. He did as he wished. He has nothing to regret.

      However, there was something in this young man that attracted Minako's attention. Something nostalgic, familiar. Like a picture in a children's album ... At first Minako didn't believe her own guess. But, involuntarily making a couple of steps toward the guy, she was able to better see him. Lavender hair in a stylish haircut, azure eyes, always serious and haughty look, always a straight and proud posture. She remembers all this!

      And the name. It literally on tip of her tongue. So stupid, but stylish, catchy, suitable for him. She really liked it.

      «Trunks?»

      He turned to her voice. Is it really him! Or maybe not?

      «Do you remember me?» She couldn't hide the worry in her voice. «We went to elementary school together. You were on the senior class, but we still dined together, helped each other with the homework, visited each other, even held hands in the corridor.»

      What is she doing? What is she saying? What if she was mistaken? How many guys are painting their hair in lavender nowadays? What if he turned to a name by accident? What if he now laughs, say that she was mistaken and put her in a wildly embarrassing situation? Such a shame it’s gonna be!

      However, his face was first replaced with shock, then awareness and... joy.

      «Minako? Aino Minako?»


	2. Chapter 2

      Of all the places where he could meet her, it happened right here and right now. Isn't that a gift of fate?

      So many years have passed since the day at an elementary school, when a first-grade girl with sunny hair came up to his table, sat beside him unconcernedly, introduced herself, shook his hand and asked to go out. It was so brazen and unfeminine on her part that Trunks then immediately shrugged and agreed. Thats how his very first relationship with the girl began. They were a couple throughout whole elementary classes: they held hands, gave each other chocolates for valentines and white days, went to each other's houses, even kissed on the lips. Heck, they even "slept" once in his room! After watching a lot of mother's melodramas they decided, like a real couple, to repeat one of the scenes. They climbed into his bed, stripped naked, kissed a lot, hugged and ... just fell asleep in an embrace. They were just brats and didn't know and understand much, 'cause they didn't need it.

      She has grown considerably prettier since then. The forms of her body elegantly rounded. The face from puffy and round became tender and oval. The sunny hair has grown to the waist and glow in gold. With this red ribbon it look just luxurious. The only thing that hasn't changed is her radiant, full of energy and enthusiasm sapphire eyes. Kami, he didn't realise that he missed her cheerful look so much!

      "Well I'll be damned!" he breathed, not hiding his joy and slight admiration. "You look gorgeous, Mina! Like a model from magazine cover! Just… wow!"

      She blushed, but didn't get smitten from his compliment.

      "You have changed too, Trunks," Kami, what a sweet smile she has. "I always knew that you would grow up handsome."

      "Heh, yeah. I don't like to show off, but I dare say that i'm pretty popular with girls.

      "That I can see." her gaze fell in the direction where his ex left. So she saw everything? Damn, that's unpleasant. "I guess I choose the wrong timing."

      Trunks just grinned and waved his hand.

      "What? No, it's all cool! There's not even anything to suffer from, don't bother."

      She suddenly came close to him, gazing intently at his face. Gently touched the red trace on his cheek. He hissed only for decency.

      "Does it hurt?"

      "I had it worse. Much."

      "You ought to put something cold on it. There is a vendor-machine with soda, let's go."

      And like once in their childhood, she brazenly grabbed his hand and dragged him to the machine. Then bought a cold can of Sprite and carefully put it on his cheek.

      "Here, it must recover soon."

      Touched by her care, Trunks grinned, holding the can.

      "It's nothing, really. You shouldn't have, but thanks."

      She only shrugged, smiling sweetly. Trunks then thought: the day is good, the mood is lousy after the break, and then a sudden meeting with a childhood friend - he surely couldn't miss this chance!

      "Don't you want to walk together? I know a good cafe nearby, we can sit there, hang around, talk about the good old days."

      She raised an eyebrow in amazement.

      "Are you asking me out on a date?"

      "Why not?" he grinned playfully. "Do you have some other plans? Just say so."

      "No, in fact, I would like to be distracted a little. The date is is."

      "Cool! I pay for everything."

      He gallantly offered her his hand and she, giggling, clasped his forearm. So they walked around the park.

      "I hope that your ex will find happiness with the new guy."

      From the mention of this "person", he snorted despicably, almost like his father.

      "I doubt it. She's such a nasty character."

      Minako arched an eyebrow in surprise.

      "Why did you dated her then?"

      Only one most obvious answer came to his mind:

      "She was hot."

      Minako rolled her eyes.

      "What a trivial excuse."

      There's nothing to argue about. Yes, it was trivial. But he didn't want anything serious in the first place. It was she who imagined herself a lot and became too demanding and intrusive. Isn't he allowed to have his own freedom? Even his father can take liberties despite his mother's selfish nature, and she doesn't mind at all, because she understands that he also needs air. And Trunks certainly is not one of those who will allow to make himself a henpecked.

      Minako interrupted his thoughts.

      "But I can understand your motives. No matter how much the brightest minds of the world try, the natural instinct is impossible to erase. After all, this is part of the life cycle."

      "I wouldn't say so about my relationship with her, but I caught your thought. In any case, it's so strange to meet you here, Minako. What brought you here?"

      She giggled, but somehow sad.

      "You won't believe it, but I was dumped by a guy just half an hour ago."

      This news shocked him.

      "No way!"

"I'm serious. He fell in love with another and called me here to break with me. Right under that one sakura."

      And he blurted out such things to her... Idiot!

      "Damn, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

      "No, no, it's okay! Don't apologise! This is by no means your fault. It's just the way of things, that's all, there's no point in getting upset."

      His eyes probably widened to the size of saucers in amazement. Is she talking seriously now?

      "No point?! Some shithead exchanged such a chic girl like you for another, and you say "it's just the way of things"?! Aren't you at least hurt a bit, and don't want to avenge yourself?

      She answered calmly and with duty smile. But he noticed the bit of sadness in her eyes.

      "Why? Who am I to stand up between him and the one he loves? If there is no place in his heart for me, then I should accept it and let it go, rather than suffer in vain."

      Wow, she really grew up. A lot actually. Not so many high school girls are able to survive the breakup so calmly.

      "Your wisdom should be shared with the majority of the female population of the planet."

      She just giggled in response, still without a slice of fun.

      "I doubt that this is a good idea. In some moments of life, I'm such a blonde."

      "But at least you admit it. And that's worth a lot."

      And now she laughed normally. Progress.

      "You've become so witty, Trunks-kun."

      "I'm learning from the best," he said proudly. And this is even a little true.

      "If I didn't know, I wouldn't have believed that you were the same boy I gave my first kiss."

      He, too, would never have believed that that impudent and joyful girl would grow into a young woman who cannot be upset by guys and reasoned almost like an adult.

      "By the way, I still keep that friendship bracelet that you gave me at the prom."

      "Really?" her eyes sparkled. "So you do remember?"

      How could he forget? The day he finished school before Minako and she, barely restraining her tears, gave him a woven braid of lilac threads. She  wove for herself the similar orange one and said that until these bracelets break, whatever distance they share, they will always be together. It was naive, childish, but he appreciated this memory. And valued a gift from Minako - he still was wearing this bracelet under the watches on his right hand. And to prove it, he showed it to Minako. The threads were decayed and slightly worn out, but still didn't tear. Minako joyfully showed her bracelet - on the ankle under her sock, to keep it safe. Such thin legs though!

      "I can't believe it. Such nostalgia." she blushed again. It suited her. "We were so small"

      "And tried to do adult things. It was fun."

      "Speaking of adult things, where did you study after?"

      And from that moment on they finally lost track of time. They talked, remembering the past, school, friends, family; joked, discussed common interests, what's new appeared in their lives and so on and so forth. There was, of course, the feeling that Minako tried to hide something, and quite skillfully and cautiously. But after all, Trunks too didn't tell her that he was in fact half-alien who could destroy an entire island with one wave of his hand, and his father was the crown prince of an extinct race of space monkey warriors, and other related details. However, in all other subjects, both Trunks and Minako were absolutely open with each other. How long hadn't he felt so at ease with a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

      When was the last time she talked with a guy so freely? Oh yeah, long ago, in elementary school. With him. Minako caught herself thinking more and more often that she returned to her childhood when the world was simple and beautiful, and the rules of coquetry were unnecessary. She talked to Trunks about everything and nothing, on any topic, without constraint. Of course, she was silent about her secret: even if it's her "first love", it's still not a reason to disclose the fact that she is Sailor Scout, and that in her past life she was the princess of Venus. Trunks, by the way, was hiding something from her too, but Mina had enough tact and intelligence not to bother him with it. All have their skeletons in the closet and dig through them without permission is quite rude. Yet they still had a very sincere conversation.

      As it turned out, Trunks's mother, Bulma, sent him to study at the prestigious closed academy in Silicon Valley. Trunks aced there brilliantly, dazzling the professors with his impeccable sharp mind, created as a result of the fusion of the scientific genius of his mother and the ability to make quick and accurate decisions from his father. However, Trunks was frankly bored in America without his best friend Goten, whom he spent all his childhood unseparatedly with. So when he graduated from middle school, he said that he'll go in the same high as Goten. Bulma didn't dare even to object to the serious mood of her son, so similar at times like this to his father - Vegeta. When Goten's mother learned about Trunks's intentions, she had drilled her son for two years with tutors, extended studying programs and additional courses, so that her silly younger son wouldn't lag behind his best friend and that they both entered the best high school. Trunks actively helped and supported Goten in these tortures. And those were worth it: last year Goten managed to enter not just in the same school as Trunks, but also in the same class, despite the fact that Goten was a year younger. And the two friends were able to start their school life together. It turned out that his school is not far from the one Minako and her friends go to, which, as Trunks said, makes it automatically twice as great.

      He also never stopped training, which was more than noticeable thanks to the chic biceps and cubes of the press outlined by a tight-fitting t-shirt. Even in his childhood, Trunks was too pumped up for his age and could lift the desk above his head as if it were made of paper. He always explained this by training with his father, who didn't allow him a single day without exercises and sparring. Minako always found it strange: how can a father exhaust his son so much? Moreover, how can a son endure all this? But Trunks only replied that this is a manifestation of love from Vegeta, and that means a lot to Trunks. After all, in fact, he's a bastard - his parents weren't married when Trunks was born. Bulma said that this way she wanted to show Vegeta that she didn't want to tie him to herself, to assure him that she would never dispose of his freedom as his "former employer" (Trunks didn't go into details). Only when Trunks directly asked why his mom and dad live together, but still not married (the boy was six), Vegeta decided to do this. The whole ceremony was something exceptional and incredibly meaningful. When a year later Trunks asked why his father actually decided to bind himself by marriage to his mother, Vegeta, not directly, but made it clear that it was for his family. A year later he admitted that he didn't regret this decision. And then he said the most important words in Trunks's life: that he's truly proud of him and sincerely loves. Trunks's voice was scarcely trembling when he mentioned it. That day forever changed his relationship with Vegeta. From an idol, an unsurpassed and unreachable god, that an eight-year-old boy painted to himself, he became a million times closer and dearer, became a real father. Still proud and narcissistic, but caring in his own way. That's why Trunks still continues to harass himself with training, even while preparing for the exams. Because whenever he sees his father's eyes full of pride when they exchange blows, he makes sure that that day was not an illusion, and Vegeta's words weren't an empty sound. This is strange and abnormal in human terms - Trunks admitted - but this is what binds them.

Minako even shed a tear from such a touching story. She never realised how strong were the ties that bind the father and son. Something similar she had with her friends. Without going into details, Minako admitted that there was a time when she was afraid of letting them down, to fail their belief in her as a leader. She herself lifted the bar and kept on it to set an example for the rest so that they could always count on her. But Minako forgot that she was still a human being anyway. She wasn't ideal and will never be, and that's normal. Her friends helped her to realize this. They made it clear that they were still friends, and Minako shouldn't distance herself from them only because she was a leader. Minako expected hundreds of questions from Trunks, but he strangely understood everything without further explanation. He said that she has great friends, since they care about her so. He added that she doesn't have to take care of others all the time - you can afford yourself a bit of selfishness, it's just important to know your limit. For this, Minako was very grateful to Trunks.

      The time spent by the two passed imperceptibly and when Minako glanced at her watch, it was already late at night. Minako thought that this is the end, but Trunks volunteered to walk her home, which was very nice of him. And was very important for Minako. She didn't show this, but she wanted to stay in the company of her old friend as long as possible. To forget herself in his company. To not remember her failure at least a couple more minutes.

      They talked a little more about the little things until Minako literally faced with the threshold of her house.

      Too soon...

       "Here, this is where I live." She turned her hand around the cozy two-story house where she lived with her parents.

       "It's nice and beautiful here," Trunks remarked. "And the neighborhood is safe."

      She giggled nervously. If only he knew...

       "Yeah. So you won't have the opportunity to show off and protect me from hooligans."

      He looked at her somehow inquisitively and appraisingly.

       "I don't think that you need protection. You have a fairly well-trained body. One cannot achieve this with simple volleyball."

      Wait what? What's he implying? But Trunks answered to Minako's mental question even before she could voice it:

       "Minako, you had fights with someone, hadn't you? Were you attacked?"

      Minako gasped. How did he?… Where ?! Calm down, there is no reason for panic. After all, he's a fighter too! Of course he has an experience in this and of course he could've noticed some particularly muscular parts of her body. They weren't too obvious, like Makoto's, and for the ordinary spectator simply create the impression of a tight and slender figure. But it seems there was nothing to hid from Trunks's sharp gaze. And there's no point to justify herself - she will only make a fool of herself. And he looks at her so strange. Like at a sculpture in the gallery.

      Fortunately for Minako, Trunks apparently realized that he had put her in an awkward position.

       "All right," he raised his hands in a conciliatory gesture, "I won't ask anymore. It's definitely not my business. I just hope you're okay, Minako."

      At first she couldn't find the answer.

      "Huh? Y-yes, of course! There's nothing to worry about. I am quite capable of standing up for myself. Moreover…" she can tell him at least something insignificant, can't she? "... ordinary bullies are nothing in comparison to those I had to deal with. But I survived and won."

      Somehow her words made him to look at here even more strangely. Was he surprised? Something flared in his eyes. Something wild, almost animal. He sighed quietly and weirdly. His snow-white teeth with too sharp fangs exposed in some predatory, hungry grin.

      For some reason it became hot.

       "If it's true, then I'd like to fight you someday to be sure for myself, Minako," he said in an inquisitive half whisper. Barely touching, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

      What the…

      A strange smell struck in the nose: spicy, tart and incredibly alluring. Where was it coming from? From him? Is this cologne? Why hadn't she noticed it before? So hot.

      It seems he was going to leave. He said something, but Minako didn't hear. She suddenly felt frightened. A treacherous thought roared in her mind, like a snake, whispering: "If he leaves now, you will never see him again." From the very realization that they're about to say goodbye and lose contact with each other again, Minako felt emptiness inside, her hands involuntarily trembled.

      And then she remembered something.

      "Wait!"

      Everything inside her froze when he stopped. Made somersault when he turned around. Minako didn't fully realize what was she doing. As if she was guided not by reason, but by instinct.

       "Maybe you'll come in?" She swallowed nervously. "Would you like some tea? Mom and Dad went to their relatives. They won't be back all weekend."

      What was this last detail for, she also didn't fully understand. Was she really so scared that she was ready to say anything that he won't abandon her? Where did it all come from?

      Please don't refuse. Please don't refuse!

      "With pleasure! If you invite, then why not?"

      Minako breathed a sigh of relief, and felt relieved. But in the name of Venus, why was she behaving this way?! Asking the guy in after the first date! Moreover, almost immediately after the break with the previous one! Minako is certainly loving, but she knows her rules! However, something makes her forget all of those and just follow the call from the subconscious. Especially this smell.

      Reeling with the keys and opening the door, Minako habitually turned on the light in the hallway. But for some unthinkable will of fate, the light bulb burst right then, leaving Minako and her guest in relative darkness.

       "Oh man! I told dad that it's time to change her. Wait, there's a flashlight somewhere ... Oh!"

      As luck would have it, she stumbled on a flat spot. But strong hands managed to catch her.

       "Wow, you'd better be careful," he whispered over her ear.

       "I'm sorry, I'm a little bit muddle today."

      Calloused fingers lightly squeezed her forearms.

       "You're trembling, Minako."

       "Am I?" She looked at him in astonishment. And froze.

      She forgot that today is the full moon. Silver light filtered through the open door, filling the hallway. And framing his features with a white edging. His azure eyes shone with the glint of ice steel, but somewhere in their depths sparked that light that she had noticed earlier. Like a crucible in a dark smithy, or an explosion of gunpowder in a gun. His hands squeezed her shoulders with a dead grip almost painfully. She literally felt his breath.

      She clung to his hands like a drowning man to a lifebuoy. Never took her eyes off his. She didn't care that he would leave bruises on her shoulders, even if he breaks them. As long as she could still feel that he was here. That she wasn't alone.

       "Just say the word ..." he whispered. His face was so close. She literally heard his heart beating in tact with her own. "Just let me know…"

      To hell with it!

       "Don't leave!"

      And then her lips burned with fire.


End file.
